Talk:Billy Batson (New Earth)
Captain Marvel Clean Up Hey guys, made a post on the forums but for the sake of saying I want to clean up the Big Red Cheese's page. It would seem that over the months that our favorite magical powered 16 yr old has been subject to vandalism and as this page has mentioned "fanboy writing". So I'm making it my personal responsibility to make sure this page gets the attention he deserves. With that being said here are a couple things I'll be going over: * Powers: Differentiating between Captain Marvel's powers and Marvel's powers (Done by another user, cleaned up by me.) * History: Pretty good work from all the editors since the page's creation but the last two articles on The Trials of Shazam! and leading up the Blackest Night stuff is pretty much from Wikipedia so I'll make in "in-universe" so we can drop that "out of universe" tag finally. * Current: He's Billy Batson, with nothing more than Youtube to serve him. I did hear however that he's getting featured and rebooted by https://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/ but that's just speculation. With that being said though, he's still Billy so we'll make sure that's recognized as well as providing all the information possible about his activities as Captain Marvel and Marvel. * Gallery: Surprisingly for a character this old both in-universe and out of universe he's got what, 10 pictures? I'll definitely be all over that. Alright that sums it up, any and all sourced and specific help would be greatly appreciated. Time to give Billy some much needed love. :--Midoki24 02:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thor2000 Edits Some of these edits are taken from my mythological guide through my analysis of the character. That site merges characteristics of the Marvel and DC universes so no one thinks I play favorites. The bios there are done in the style of the Marvel Handbooks. While I'm glad to hear that *someone* is actually visiting and reading that site, I had nothing to do with those additions. I just wanted a complete and thorough analysis of the character you can't get from the Who's Who Directory. -- Thor2000 18:18, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Marvel Powers I am suspicious about these edits. Could someone have a peek and check their accuracy? Cheers! --Jamie 00:10, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :I know Billy is certainly more powerful now that Shazam is dead. Though I haven't really been following the Trial of Shazam limited series, so I'm not positive as to the full extent of his mystical prowess. I added the Fact citations to the articles where needed. Maybe someone else can expand/clarify. --Brian Kurtz 13:26, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Power edits are INCORRECT I am going OUT OF MY MIND with these PHD thesis writing fanboys!! "It is known that certain gods of sufficient power, such as Thor, can manipulate Shazam's spell and render Captain Marvel back to the human form of Billy Batson once more." Okay this particular statement is based on "JLA/Avengers" which is a NON CANON DC series and does NOT reflect this true DC character. This WHOLE area on powers is riddled with fanboy desires and aspirations. Let's please start asking people to VERIFY and back up their changes on powers from now on as this is making this REFERENCE usage very poor. But I am going to leave them alone for I do not want to distress people on their contributions which they take all of their time to express their own expectations here! for though of course I am a VILLIAN editor! Kal_l_fan 01:47 02 Dec 2007 Marvel Family Stub Why aren't we including the 'Marvel Family Member' stub on this page? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:25, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :For some reason, that stub places him in the Marvel villains category. The Paradox 17:23, 17 September 2008 (UTC) You're right. I just fixed it though, that was entirely my fault, I had copy-pasted from the design for the Marvel Villains template and I must've gotten sloppy that night. I'm going to put it back now, thanks for alerting me to that one. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:35, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Earth-S and Old Company quotes I know the continuity from places like Milestone, Fawcett, and Charlton companies don't and won't fit in to our New Earth friends but how about their quotes? I mean, hopefully their personalities haven't changed too much. But I know Earth-S's Captain Marvel still says things our New Earth Marvel does. And Static still has his lingo from the Dakotaverse. So for at least the quotes, do you think we should include them? Where does that leave Static's page? Does he deserve a New Earth article now? Or does the Question deserve a Charlton page? : Midoki24 22:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) excuse me? What is all the swearing bs on the captain marvel article? What nonsense is this? :Vandalism. Has been reverted. -- SFH 19:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Edits This character needs a major over-haul. The history jumps beween bio of the literal character to history of the fictional character. Thor2000 15:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) From Cap to Shazam Taking into consideration that other character pages are being updated to fit their New 52 histories, I think Cap's page should also be changed to show he is the DCnU Shazam. Leader Vladimir 04:23, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Might want to wait for the next few issues with the stories at the end of each issue just so any decisions won't be done too hastily. -Adv193 04:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC)